


Finding a city at 3AM

by Misty_106



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_106/pseuds/Misty_106
Summary: The irony of leaving a city, of never coming back, is that you can finally look at what you've always had, but never realised.
Kudos: 4





	Finding a city at 3AM

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk. This is just a short something I discovered and thought i might as well post it.

It was a loud night, cars were honking insistently and the squeals of little children from the park was heard across the main road. The city was a metropolitan, but still modest with it's riches. Nonetheless, it was endearing. She could feel her mind and heart wander, could smell it in the very air, the lingering scent of petrol, exhaust fumes and a little something else. The feeling was almost tangible as she strolled along the sidewalk.

There was not that many people, 3 AM being too late, or perhaps too early for some. A couple of teens smoking behind a dark alleyway, an old man cycling far too slowly and a graffiti artist tagging a wall with practised speed. She could make out the beginnings of a colourful word. An imposing looking building with clean lines and squeaky clean windows stood on her right and a rundown, shabby one on her left. There was a signpost, weathered but bright, hanging on to it's fading paint. 

She rounded a corner. The flickering of a dying streetlamp barely lit her way and soon enough, a gasp left her lips as she tripped on a crack in the pavement, wincing as she scraped her knee. With a sigh, she laid down on her back on the dusty pavement and looked up. There were no stars, the city far too crowded and expensive to be untainted. The sky was not black, but a dark blue with a light glow to it from the city's night skyline. There was a small silver dot amongst the deep blue. Probably a satellite but she pretended it was a stubborn star. 

How charming. 

The irony of leaving a city, of never coming back, is that you can finally look at what you've always had, but never realised. The city hated and despised. And it's not necessarily a bad thing. No, for her, it was exciting. Because now was her chance to finally see what she's been missing. She knew that this city was hers, that she belonged in it as much as the city on it's very land. She always would. With that thought on her mind, she got up, started walking again and never really stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, lol.


End file.
